Eurovision Song Contest 2012
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Las naciones se reunen en casa de Azerbaiyán para mirar Eurovision todos juntos. Pura locura. Shonen-ai mencionado. Felicidades Suecia!


y aquiii seguramente lo que sera la peor historia de la historia xd no me gusta, para nada, practicamente es simplemente informacion de como fue eurovsion a lo hetaliano XD pero necesitaba hacerlo pq me pase todo el festival anotando cosas en un documento :D Esoy contenta de que españa quedara en el top 10 al menos, yo vote a Russia, aii es q aqellas ancianas, molaban mucho! Party for everybody come on and dance xd

Bueno, es una Mierd* pero espero q os guste xD

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Eurovision son mios, pq si no los fusionaria *O* **_

_**Advertencias: ¿Locura? Y Yaoi mencionado. **_

Dejad reviewsss(: A por cierto, _**FELICIDADES SUECIA!**_

* * *

**Eurovision Song Contest 2012**

-¡A mirar Eurovision!- gritó España. Las varias naciones que participaban estaban sentadas delante de un televisor gigante. Algunas en un sofá, otras en sillas y otras en el suelo. Como era usual, no todos los países de Europa estaban presentes, pero casi todos los que participaban en la final estaban allí. Se había convertido en una costumbre reunirse juntos, para pasárselo mejor.

-¡Este año voy a ganar!- se dijo a si mismo Inglaterra.- Mi cantante es genial. - dijo. Irlanda se rió y chasqueó la llengua.

-Seeh, hace 40 años también lo era.- le dijo.

-¡Callate bloody git!- y así las dos islas británicas empezaron la velada peleándose. Faltaban pocos minutos para que empezase la final, casi todo el mundo estaba en si sitio. Aquel año lo estaban mirando a casa de Azerbaiyán, una chica la mar de simpática (y rica).

-¡Hey, hey, ya empieza! - dijo Hungria callándolos a todos. El himno de Eurovision empezó a sonar, todas las naciones pendientes de la pantalla. Las naciones que habían asistido a aquella "reunión" para ver ver Eurovision eran: Inglaterra, Hungría, Lituania, Rusia, Islandia, Chipre, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Estonia, Noruega, Azerbaiyán (¡Por supuesto!), Dinamarca, Grecia, Suecia, Turquía, España, Irlanda y Ucrania. Algunos de los países que quedaban a la final no habían podido venir... O no habían querido ir.

El primero en salir fue Inglaterra, Engelbert Humperdinck era el hombre que representaba con la canción Love will set you free. No pareció causar mucho furor pero Arthur se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando la canción acabo. Irlanda hizo unas cuantas críticas mal intencionadas ganándose unos cuantos insultos y la balada continuo.

Le siguió Hungría con Compact Disc cantando Sound of our hearts. Nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a abrir la boca a opinar sobre la canción conociendo el genio de la chica.

El siguiente fue Albania, quien no se encontraba entre ellos, representado por Ronna Nishliu cantando Suus una canción tranquila, que gusto bastante a todos.

Siguió Lituania con Donny Montell que cantaba Love is blind. Cuando el cantante apareció con una venda en los ojos todos se empezaron a reír de él pero la canción gusto en general, dejando a Lituania muy orgulloso.

Bosnia y Herzegovina fue el siguiente, quien tampoco se encontraba entre ellos. Representado por Maya Sar con la canción Korake ti znam.

Russia lo prosiguió dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido con la actuación de una señoras de edad bastante elevada que parecían la mar de simpáticas (aún siendo rusas...). Se llamaban Buranovskiye Babushki, con la canción Party for everybody que cantaron de maravilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ganando el apreció y el ánimo de todo el Crystal Hall en Bakú y por supuesto dejando a su nación mas que satisfecha.

Islandia fue el siguiente con su canción Never Forget interpretada por Greta Salóme y Jonsí. Islandia no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió quedando satisfecho.

Xipre era el siguiente quien estaba comprimido entre Turquía y Grecia. Su canción era La La Love interpretada por Ivi Amadou.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Tiene mucho ritmo!- gritó España a punto de ponerse a bailar, suerte que Romano lo evitó haciéndole sentar otra vez.

-El ritmo lo heredó de mi.- murmuró Heracles. Turquía se enfadó, como era de esperar y empezó a estrangularle. Aún así el show siguió.

Después vino Francia. Este se levantó y grito "Vive la France!" ganándose un golpe por parte de Inglaterra. Como era de esperar Francia no hizo casa y no tardo en estar desnudo alegrandose por la representante de su país. Su nombre era Anngun y cantaba la canción You and I (América lo llamo por plagio de nombre a la canción de Lady Gaga).

Italia fue el próximo. Se canción era cantada por Nina Zilli, el título era L'amore e femmina, aunque algunos se quejaron que la chica era bastante parecida a Amy Winnehouse Italia estaba muy, muy orgulloso de su representante.

-¡Vee, vee Alemania! ¡A que es genial!- le pidió con una abrazo. Alemania asintió con un sonrojo bastante evidente mientras que Prussia se reía de él.

Estonia fue el siguiente con la canción Kula por Ott Lepland. Sus amigos Letonia y Lituania le felicitaron y Russia solo le sonrió macabro haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

Después fue Noruega su canción era Saty y el cantante Tooji.

Por supuesto el siguiente fue Azerbaiyán que no podía faltar. Su representante era Sabina Babayeva y la canción se llamaba When the music dies. Gustó bastante pero muchos la felicitaron mas que por cortesía que por nada.

El siguiente fue Romania, cantando Zaleilah por el grupo Mandinga y para la felicidad de España cantaron en Español.

El siguiente fue Dinamarca con una canción llamad Should've know better por Soluna.

Grécia fue el siguiente. Cogió su móvil y rápidamente llamo algún numero. Todo el mundo le miro un momento para ver a quien llamaba.

-¿Japón? ¿Lo estás viendo?- todo el mundo tenía una cara de "me lo podía haber imaginado" menos Inglaterra y Turquía quienes parecía que querían arrebatar el móvil.

-Sí, lo estoy viendo Grecia-san, me gusta mucho tu canción, pero la chica va un poco... Destapada.- se oyó en la otra línea.

-¡Japón, Japón! - grito desesperado Inglaterra.- ¿Has visto mi actuación?- dijo con una sonrisa cogiendo el móvil del griego.

-Si, también me ha gustado, al igual que la de Turquia-san, que seguro que me gustará mucho.- dijo sabiendo que este también estaba oyendo. Al poco rato Japón se canso de tener que responder a tres personas y cortaron la llamada.

Toco Suecia. Canción que algunos ya daban por ganadora. Se llamaba Euphoria, por Loreen. Estonia observaba todas las naciones con superioridad pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Rusia vio la rivalidad, ya que el enorme país también tenía por seguro que ganaría.

Turquía fue el siguiente, criticado por la mayoría de las otras naciones haciendo que se enfadase mucho, sobretodo por culpa de Grécia quien no paraba de reírse al ver el plano que ponían en el escenario los representantes del país, Can Bonomo con la canción Love me back.

Entonces toco a España. Este se levantó preso de la emoción, recordando todos los meses de ensayos que habían pasado y lo ilusionada que estaba Pastora Soler por estar allí. A Romano también le gustaba la canción por eso no presto atención al país que ahora se encontraba llorando emocionado por todo lo que la cantante estaba volcando en el escenario. Todos los españoles habían puesto mucha fe, de al menos hacer un top ten con ella. Cantaba la canción Quedate conmigo.

Després vino Alemania, con la canción de amor Stand Still por Roman Lob.

-Alemania, me gusta mucho.- le dijo Italia dándole un beso en la mejilla. Romano al ver aquello no pudo evitar que le viniera una arcada.

-Grácias...- musitó Alemania sonrojado.

-¡Somos los mejores, por eso ya ganamos!- gritó Prussia seguido de un "Yuuujuuu".

El siguiente fue Malta, quien no se encontraba entre ellos, con la canción This is the night, por Kurt Calleja.

Macédonia quien tampoco se encontraba entre ellos presento la canción Caliopi por Crono i Belo.

Entonces vino Irlanda con los gemelos rubios, Jedward que cantaban Waterline. Inglaterra arrufó sus cejas mientras Irlanda le miraba sonriente.

Después fue el turno de Serbia, que no estaba allí, con Zeljko Joksimovic cantando Nije Ljubav Stvar.

Ucrania quien se encontraba al lado de su hermanito, fue la penúltima, que presentó a Gaitana con la canción Be my guest. Russia la felicitó y le dio un abrazo. (Sorprendió a todo el mundo)

Y para cerrar la velada el último fue Moldavia quien no estaba allí con la canción Pasha Parfeny por Lautar, una canción muy animada.

Y entonces fue el momento de la verdad, empezaron las votaciones. Todos sacaron su móvil y empezaron a botar y rezando para que sus amigos les botaran a ellos. Rusia se acercó a Estonia y Lituania y con una macabra sonrisa le agarro de la espalda.

-¿Me votareis a mi, da?- los dos asintieron con la cabeza con miedo y Rusia los dejo en paz.

Poco después cuando se cerraron las votaciones empezó el recuento por países. Cada país escogió un representante para dar los puntos.

Bielorrusia dio 12 puntos a Rusia entre otros. Rusia se puso a temblar detrás de Ucrania al pensar en su hermana menor.

Francia dio puntos a Italia, Alemania, Rusia y España. Todos vecinos menos Rusia, pero es que a todo el mundo le parecían majas las abuelas.

Inglaterra dio puntos a Alemania, España, Rusia y a su primito Irlanda.

Turquía dio puntos a Grecia (Si, todos se sorprendieron) y a Rusia.

Chipre dio puntos a España, Rusia, Italia, Islandia, y 12 a Grecia. Como no dio puntos a Turquía este se enfadó con Chipre.

Todo el mundo estaba bastante pendiente de Suecia y Rusia que eran los que encabezaban la lista y Suecia subía peligrosamente.

Lituania dio puntos a Rusia (pues claro), Estonia, Ucrania, Italia, Alemania y Suécia.

Estonia dio puntos a España, Italia, Islandia, Lituania, Dinamarca, Inglaterra, Rusia y Alemania.

Letonia dio puntos a Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Irlanda, Lituania, Estonia y por supuesto Rusia.

España dio puntos a Alemania, Estonia, Islandia, Ucrania, Rusia y por supuesto Italia.

Finlandia dio puntos a España, Islandia, Dinamarca, Alemania, Irlanda, Rusia, Estonia y Suecia.

(Suecia aunque no lo ponga, porque me hubiera cansado, iba recibiendo puntos en todos los países, normalmente eran la cifra mas alta que es doce)

Italia dio puntos a Dinamarca, Xipre, Rusia y por supuesto Alemania (muy a regañadientes de Romano). Antonio se puso a llorar porque Italia no había dado ningún punto a España.

Rusia dio puntos a Estonia, Ucraina, Lituania y Grecia. (Sorprendió mucho a Lituania y a Estonia)

Hungría dio puntos a Rusia, Turquia, Italia, España, Alemania e Islandia.

Y por último Irlanda dio puntos a Italia, Rusia, Lituania, Inglaterra, Estonia, Alemania y Ucrania. Por lo visto Inglaterra no era el único que apoyaba.

Y al final, gano Suecia, como todo el mundo esperaba. Rusia muy a su pesar quedo en segundo puesto, y no le hizo nada a Suecia aunque este se había ido a esconder. Italia quedo justo por encima de España, en el noveno lugar. Grecia había subido mucho mas arriba que Turquía, por delante de Italia. Inglaterra y Irlanda se consolaron mutuamente ya que habían quedado muy, bastante atrás. Las naciones mas frías como Noruega, habían quedado casi sin ningún punto y después de felicitar a Suecia se fueron, derrotadas.

La cantante de Suecia volvió a cantar la canción por última vez. Mientras Azerbaiyán empezaba a recoger.

Grecia como no había ganado se fue a casa de Japón a que le consolase.

Italia consoló a Alemania, y Alemania a Italia, aunque a este le daba igual ganar o perder.

España aún continuaba llorando porqué Italia no le había dado puntos, y Romano continuaba ignorando el pobre hombre.

Turquía estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Chipre a gritos, el porqué no le había votado.

Hungría se fue a consolar con Roderich, aunque feliz pensando que otro año sería. Prussia la siguió.

Rusia, se fue a consolar con Yao y las naciones bálticas simplemente se fueron a su casa.

Francia se quedo en medio de Irlanda e Inglaterra, completamente desecho ya que él también había recibido muy pocos puntos. Los tres no tardaron en irse a emborrachar a algún bar.

Ucrania se quedo con Azerbaiyán para ayudarla a recoger ya que habían hecho un buen desastre.

Y ahora, a esperar a Eurovision 2013 en Suecia.

* * *

Gracias por leer(:

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
